This invention relates to a crankcase for internal combustion engines having main bearing walls comprising main bearing seats and main lower bearing caps, and sidewalls extending downwardly below the main bearing caps, and having an oilpan the sidewalls of which are connected by crosspieces forming a continuation of the main bearing walls.